


Black Lotus

by Paenitentia (NeverGoBak)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverGoBak/pseuds/Paenitentia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Ren hang out at the library on a regular basis. They start to talk and begin to really trust one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> My first RWBY fic, hopefully of many. Surprisingly it's not Yuri.
> 
> Dedicated to my friend Matsokune, a Ren/Blake shipper and certified dork. As I was desperately watching through every clip of RWBY with Ren in it for a better idea of his characterization, I came up with the theory that aside from being a naturally quiet person, part of the reason for his silence is that he has trouble coming up with what to say at times. Jaune's question about him and Nora left Ren bumbling and speechless after all. When it comes down to business he can be straight with his words, asking Jaune what all of this was really about. Blake on the other hand isn't a matter of a lack of characterization. She's definitely fleshed out, I just find her harder to write than other characters, apparently something RWBY's own writing team shares, claiming she's the most difficult of the main girls to write for.

Ren enjoyed the quiet. He firmly believed that libraries were a place to read, to enjoy yourself within your own mind. As much as he truthfully enjoyed Nora's company, the girl's endless tirades were something he was better off taking a break from now and again. Of those in team RWBY and the remainder of team JNPR, most of them did their reading elsewhere. Weiss wasn't an uncommon sight, though she had recently taken to studying with Ruby back in their dorm room. The same was true of Pyrrha and Jaune. Nora and Yang simply didn't do any more reading than was generally required. The exception was Blake.

Near the beginning of their first semester, Ren entered the library to the sight of Blake taking residence in what had fast become his favorite seat. He wordlessly sat across from her, thankful that other first years seemed slightly intimidated by the girl; Their table was less populous than normal. Since then it had practically become a ritual, and the table claimed as their own.

Ren could scarce remember when they had first begun to make conversation. Though he had no way of being sure how the other bookworm felt about their seating arrangement, he had always enjoyed her presence. One day they happened to be reading the same material, and Blake commented to him about it. They talked briefly about their interest in the subject, then continued their reading. For some reason, he was elated by the exchange. Since then they had talked for at least a few moments each day that they were alone in the library.

Today, Blake seemed different. Normally, she would initiate conversation, but she hadn't, and it was almost the time that she would normally head back to the dorm. She was a quiet girl, for sure, but this was a different kind of quiet. Ren thought back to the incidents where Blake's Faunus nature was uncovered, and when she had nearly worked herself into the ground. He decided that the girl wasn't one to normally seek help when she needed it. He wasn't a teammate like Weiss or Yang, but something about seeing Blake in distress made his stomach turn.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice betraying only the slightest sense of concern.

Blake slowly pulled away from her book, still on the same page she was thirty minutes ago, Ren noted. She looked him in the eyes, a light hint of surprise, "So, you really are capable of starting a conversation," she quipped.

It was rare that Blake show her humorously sarcastic side to people outside of her team, it was something he appreciated. It was obvious that she was merely trying to change the subject, though.

"I'm told that I'm a better listener," he continued, after a pause. He's always had trouble knowing the right thing to say, but he was going to at least try.

The girl across from him faltered for a moment, as if internally struggling with something, "I know it sounds ridiculous, but, it's romance," she admitted, looking to the side.

Ren paused again, thinking through what he could say, "It wouldn't be the first time I've listened to a friend's romantic trouble."

After a sigh, Blake continued, "Remember when I went to the dance with Sun, but Yang took my first dance? That first dance... it was the best part of the night. I've been thinking about Yang a lot lately..."

Ren felt himself come close to panic, it wasn't often he had to weigh in on such matters, and something about it coming from Blake made him feel especially on edge, but he leveled out his voice before speaking, "You have feelings for Yang?" The Faunus girl merely nodded in response, so Ren continued, "Pyrrha once said that being honest is ideal in these matters."

"I know that. I'm not a little girl anymore. I know what I should do, it's just difficult. I'm not going to run away this time, or hide who I am. You've heard the way Yang talks about boys, though. It's hard to approach what feels like looming failure, and I don't want to..." Blake drifts off, as if in thought.

"You don't want to risk your friendship?" Ren inquired.

He interpreted Blake's next response, "You sure are talkative, today," as a yes.

Ren decided to do something he hasn't done in a very long time, "I'm going to tell you a story."

He received a blank stare from Blake, and took it as permission to continue, "I once had a crush on Nora. Before coming to Beacon. I felt as I imagine you might feel now. I confessed and she turned me away. Since then I've realized I was mistaken in those feelings. My friendship with Nora is stronger than ever, though." He stopped, awkwardly, sure of what point he wanted to make but not sure how to continue, or if he had finished.

Luckily, Blake took the mantle from him, "In other words, it's worth getting off of my chest rather than letting it fester. You feel that my current relationship with Yang isn't in jeopardy."

She got up from her chair, walking to Ren's side. She puts a hand on his shoulder and emits a quiet, "Thank you," before leaving the library.

Ren felt his cheeks heat up for a moment. He ignored it and tried to get back to reading, but after a few minutes of attempting he found the idea futile. His mind crawled back to Blake each time, the matter not being helped at all by the fact that he was reading a book she had recommended to him. He decided to head back to his dorm room, leaving a bookmark where he was prior to his conversation with Blake.

The next two days, Blake didn't visit the library. 

The following day, she did. Ren was already settled in as she entered, but he noticed her partway through her approach. He pretended not too, and Blake sat down across from him as usual. She looked slightly more sullen than normal, probably to a degree that would go unnoticed by anybody aside from Ren and her teammates. Ren could feel two catlike eyes beaming at him, so he brought his gaze to meet hers and raised an eyebrow. Blake takes it as a question of how things went with Yang.

"It went as expected," she said, words being pushed out in a slight struggle, "She doesn't see me that way." 

It was easy for Ren to see that it pained her, so he didn't press the issue. Silence also felt wrong, though, so he thought back to their original shared topic of interest.

"The book you recommended. I enjoy it," he revealed, tapping absentmindedly on the edge of the pages.

Blake lightened up a little. Ren noticed she hadn't even opened the book she brought with her yet, but she seemed eager to respond, "I knew you would. You've always seemed like you would enjoy a well-written romance"

Ren responded quickly this time, sure of himself, "You know me better than most. Nora thinks my taste is restricted to historical fiction, or anything that sounds suitably boring."

Though it fades as quickly as it comes in, Ren almost swears he saw a small blush creep into Blake's cheek. Almost. Regardless, she seems in a better mood than before, opening her book and starting to leaf through it. In the time to come, things are mostly the same as they were before. Ren would occasionally be the one to start discussions now, and they'd even manage to make one another laugh more frequently. They became comfortable enough with their romantic mishaps to joke about Nora and Yang. The introverted flowers chasing after the extroverted flames.

Much later, when Blake's confession to Yang felt like a distant memory, another day at the library was underway. Blake had arrived first, but she wasn't reading anything. When she noticed Ren walking towards her, she rose from her seat to meet him.

"The rest of my team is away today..." she muttered, "I want to speak with you in private."

Ren nodded in approval, and quietely followed Blake out of the library. His mind glossed over the reasons that Blake could want this and he couldn't find a suitable answer. Their corner of the library was generally considered private enough to talk about whatever matters they felt they needed to. Even when it came to Yang and Nora, they didn't worry too much about their location. Ren felt his heart leap slightly at an idea that he immediately pushed back down. He wasn't going to mistake a deep friendship for love, not again.

Entering the dorm of team RWBY was strange. He had been here before on rare occasions, but seeing it so relatively quiet and empty made his presence feel like an intrusion. Even more so, being alone with Blake was strange. It filled him with a nervous heat. He liked it.

Blake stared into his eyes, as if searching for courage in them.

"I was thinking we could spend more time together. Head out to a cafe or a bookstore..." Blake began, "I enjoy spending time with you, I don't want to restrict that to reading and talking. I want to..." she drifted off momentarily, in thought.

"Kiss me?" Ren finished. The shocked look on Blake's face forced him to continue, "Sorry... It just seemed like that's what you were going to say. I guess it's wishful thinking. It sounds like you're asking me on a date."

Blake sighed, somewhat aggravated and somewhat lovesick, "I am asking you on a date. I think the kissing can wait for later though," she admitted, grabbing Ren's hand, "I know a nice, quiet place that serves great tea."

"You know, I technically never said yes," he teased in response.

Blake responded without missing a beat, "Sometimes, I think you've gotten too talkative."

Blake leads him out of the dorm, heading away from Beacon. In between the small quips and feeling embarrassed for not realizing his feelings sooner, Ren enjoys the warmth of Blake's palm touching his. Kissing... it can definitely wait for later. Not too much later, though.

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever get some good ideas for it, I may write more of this, but for now it's planned to be a one-shot. Please don't be afraid to point out typos. I always miss a ton of them. I especially have issues switching into present tense without meaning too, so don't be afraid to point that out as well.


End file.
